Run
by cracksineverywindow
Summary: Much to Elle Turner's distaste, she is forced to attend Bullworth Academy. She meets a strange psychopath who teaches her about his view on the world and gets in to more than a bit of trouble. Meanwhile the same strange psychopath is back from expulsion and has a plan to get the school back under his control, but plans can always change...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to write another Bully fanfic even though my last one didn't exactly go to plan, but fear not! I'm going to attempt to start another one and actually finish it this time.**

**But please note, I have loads of school work ect, so don't get mad if it's not updated regularly, I'll try my best! Please review it helps out a lot and gives me motivation to carry on :-).**

* * *

"Shh Elle listen to me, you're going to be fine," My mother told me for the millionth time. I didn't quite know what I was going to do without her as I stared into her big, blue and worried eyes. I took in her features, not knowing when I'd next see her again, like the little laugh-lines at the corners of her eyes, and her soft brown hair that always tickled me when I hugged her.

Heathrow Airport had began to fill up with all different types of people, most returning from a holiday somewhere in the sun, all tanned and ready for the harsh winter ahead.

"I know it's a big deal and I know this is scary for you, but I promise you, this is for the best." About two months ago my mum decided she wanted me to fly half way across the world to attend Bullworth Academy (I can't imagine why) and every day since then I had tried to convince her to let me stay in England with my friends and even more importantly, my boyfriend Liam.

But she was adamant. And there was nothing I could do to change her mind, no matter how many fits I threw. _"Elle your grades are dropping, I have no choice but to send you to a strict academy."_ My mothers' words still rang in my ears from the day she spoke them, my stomach still twisted with the thought of attending _that_ school.

"I'll miss you." Liam said, who was standing next to my mother, his heavily tattooed arms by his sides and blonde hair gelled up at the front. He was wearing ripped black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. It was weird, from here Liam looked almost angelic, but that definitely was not the case. Liam had a bit of a reputation and not a good one at that. He was over-protective, unpredictable and sometimes violent. I was never allowed to leave him though, as I realised last year when he threatened to hurt me or anyone I love when I said I wanted to break up.

Once I had found out I was going to be living in America, I spent almost every day with Liam, willing for the date for me to leave to never come. I thought back to my seventeenth birthday which had just passed, Liam and I had spent the day together with his friends smoking spliff and then later getting drunk out of our minds. It was fun, of course, but not exactly memorable.

I tried to fight the tears as he pulled me into a hug. I glanced at my mum who was frowning. She never did like Liam and was rather scared of him too, I wouldn't blame her…

She gave a quick nod, leaving to browse some magazines while we said goodbye.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered, my voice cracking at the end. This was unbearable, how was I going to manage not seeing him everyday? We were like magnets, I was drawn to him and there was nothing I could do to change that, no matter how far away we were.

Liam kissed me hard, his tongue battling mine and hands tugging at my dark brown hair. I pulled away, breathless and tears staining my cheeks. He kept his face inches from mine, his hard, chiselled features prominent on his face.

"I'll get you back Elle, I don't care what I have to do. I'll find you and we'll be together again I promise." He spoke fast and harsh, obvious anger in his tone and icy blue eyes locked on mine. They seemed to stare straight through me. A chill ran through my spine as I stood helplessly in his grasp.

My mother walked over and Liam let go of me. I realised then how hard he had been holding on to me and my eyes quickly darted to my arm to find a deep red mark where his hands had been. I frowned briefly, before masking it. I didn't want to leave him on an argument.

"Flight 008 to New England is ready for departure, please remember all your belongings and have a safe flight." The voice I was dreading to hear echoed around the airport. I grabbed my hand luggage which held my phone, my purse, a book and a packet of wine gums for the long flight ahead. I looked up at the two of them, eyes watery and sore from crying.

"Well that's me." My voice was clearly shaky, causing my mother to wear an even more worried expression. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Elle, We'll speak soon okay? Have a safe flight love." Mum said, between sobs. I nodded, just wanting nothing more than to be back at home, sat by the fire with a cup of tea.

"Goodbye." I said before handing the flight attendant my passport and boarding ticket. The young flight attendant gave me a sympathetic look as I clambered onto the plane with no family, and virtually no money or belongings.

* * *

Gary's POV

"Look, Mrs Smith, I'm sure you're aware of your sons' terrible, unforgiveable actions last summer aren't you?" Crabblesnitch's droning voice filled the room, like a broken record. I sat back in the lumpy, uncomfortable office chair staring at the ever-familiar fish nailed to the wall as a trophy, while my mother tried to bribe crabblesnitch into letting me stay another year.

Of course he'll let me back in, I knew that from the moment he expelled me from this shit-hole of a school. He was just acting all indecisive because he knows he shouldn't re-enrol me. But that old bastard would do anything for a little extra money in his pocket.

"Unforgiveable?!" My mother's shrill voice echoed around the room. She seemed tired. Tired of me most likely, but it's not like I give damn. I don't need anyone.

"Listen, my son's a little shit we all know that," I smirked. That was exactly what I wanted people to know, that I could get under their skin. Find their weak spots and ruin them. It was something I loved doing, having power.

"But I have a lot of money and he has no where else to go. Please. He won't pull any more stunts like that again, will you boy?" She said, smacking me on the back of the head with a ringed hand.

"Ow." I jerked away, rubbing the back of my head. I glanced at Crabblesnitch who was looking down at me with an amused look on his face. Smug bastard. I'm beginning to think he actually enjoys seeing kids suffer.

"Mr Smith?" Crabblesnitch waited expectantly but I kept silent before seeing my mother raise her hand to smack me again.

"Alright, alright geez. I won't do anything sir, you can count on that." I said, unable to stop the grin that spread across my face. Crabblesnitch looked down at me with his dull brown tunnels of eyes and the always-present frown on his face.

"I hope so, Smith. Or you won't be seeing Bullworth Academy again, I assure you of that."

_If only_, I thought. Although Bullworth was a mind-rotting dump, there was one thing I was looking forward to. Knocking Hopkins off his ever-so-high horse. That dense oaf won't know what hit him. The image of him seeing me, complete shock dominating his face, was one I had been waiting for since the day I was kicked out. There was no doubt in my mind it would be a memorable experience.

"Okay Smith, You know where your room is. Now get out." Crabblesnitch snapped. I jumped out of my seat, putting on the biggest smile I could manage.

"Thanks Sir, and don't worry. I'll be as good as gold this year." I smirked, heading out of the office, leaving two frowning adults staring after me.

This was going to be _fantastic_.

* * *

**Okay! So that was chapter one, what did you guys think? Please drop a comment and I will 100% reply :-).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay so basically if you're not a registered user I can't reply to your reviews which is frustrating because I really want to, but I do get them and I appreciate them loads so I'll say thanks here!**

**Another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The taxi drive to Bullworth Academy was grim. The small town seemed stuck in time, isolated from the rest of the world. It was difficult not to feel trapped within the first few minutes of being here.

The chugging taxi pulled up to big, iron gates that stood tall, enclosing the school. I let out a heavy sigh. _No going back now_, I thought bitterly. I studied the gates, wondering if they stayed locked all the time. I hoped not, other wise there'd be no escaping. I had briefly considered running away if the academy was too much to handle, however there was always the issue of how I'd survive, but it was always good to have a back-up plan.

I paid the taxi driver with some of the money my mother left me. I didn't exactly know what I was supposed to do when that money ran out. I'd have to get a job, great. I stepped out of the taxi and retrieved my suitcase from the boot, slamming it shut. I jumped when I saw a tall woman standing in front me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, placing my suitcase on the ground in front of the menacing gates. The lady was dressed in a blouse, grey blazer and grey skirt with black heels planted firmly on the ground. Her stance was tall and proud, her hands clasped together in front of her, as if she was introducing me to her very successful son or something.

The lady seemed to hold an amused expression, like she did this to all the students just to make them feel idiotic.

"I've been here the whole time." She said. Her voice was pronounced and harsh, not a sound I liked to hear. "Welcome, I am Ms. Danvers, Deputy Head. And this fine establishment you find yourself at is Bullworth Academy." She practically sung its name, circling her arms to enhance its glory." I raised an eyebrow, trying not to burst out laughing.

"You must be the Turner girl, is that correct?" _Why else would I be stood outside your crappy school? _I didn't respond, just bent to pick my suitcase up.

"Oh, don't worry about that. One of our prefects will take it to your dorm room." I jumped again as a huge, bulky man in a blue blazer stepped in front of me and picked up my suitcase. My wide eyes darted to the iron gates which were still locked tight. I frowned. _Where are all these people coming from?! _The iron gates opened and the prefect stalked off with my suitcase.

"Hurry up Miss Turner, Dr Crabblesnitch would like to see you." _Dr what?_ Ms Danvers turned on her heel, and strode away, her heels clacking on the ground. I rolled my eyes before following her to the main building.

As I followed Ms Danvers I saw an opportunity to examine my surroundings. The academy was what I had expected, old and a little run-down, but big. The main building was huge with what appeared to be a bell tower at the very top, although it looked a little worse for wear.

The first students I saw were a group of boys in dirty white shirts and blue jeans, who whistled as I walked past. I ignored them, focusing on the other students. Everyone seemed to be coordinated somehow.

There were more boys in white shirts that were picking on little kids, throwing their books and stuffing them into bins. There were a group in sickly green sweater vests, who all seemed quite nerdy. Another group all wore leather jackets and looked like they'd just finished filming a scene from grease, a group of what appeared to be jocks and lastly some students in light blue chequered clothes who seemed to keep to themselves. Some students didn't seem apart of any group, and we're just normal.

I frowned. What was going on here? Was everyone in a clique or something? We had reached the main building doors by now and my nerves had begun to pick up. Inside the building was quite impressive. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling and everywhere seemed fancy, except where one student was spray painting the wall of course.

I looked to see what it said. '_Save me from this shit-hole'_. I began laughing and the boy in white turned, his eyes meeting mine. He grinned at me, before being tackled to the ground by a furious prefect, making me laugh harder.

"Vandalism is no joke Miss Turner." Ms Danvers snapped, turning her glaring eyes to face me. I smirked and dropped my eyes to the floor as we climbed the steps. As I reached the top I spotted a boy walk out of the Headmaster's office. His eyes connected with mine, they seemed distant, like he was deep in thought. He raised an eyebrow, before averting his eyes to Ms Danvers.

"Don't tell me you've weaselled your way back into this school again, _Smith_." Ms Danvers said, with more venom than a python. I didn't realise teachers were aloud to hate kids _this_ much. The boy grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ah lovely Ms Danvers, I've missed you and your icy personality a little too much I think." He said cheerfully. The boy was in jeans and a grey hoodie. There was also a very noticeable scar running through his right eyebrow and ending just below his eye. So he'd arrived today too, although he'd been her before according to Ms Danvers.

Ms Danvers made a disgusted sound. "You're a freak and a failure Smith, you don't deserve to step foot in this fine academy after what you did!" Ms Danvers spat. _Interesting_, I thought. _I wonder what he did._ The boy merely chuckled and walked away, his eyes locking with mine again before brushing past me.

* * *

Crabblesnitch was also what I expected, a typical old headmaster who thought of himself as better than everyone else. He seemed tired and worn out and had prominent dark circles under his eyes. The study was silent as he read through my file, making the occasional tut or heavy sigh. Once he was done he just sat, with his hands folded together on the desk, and stared at me, obviously deep in thought.

I shifted uncomfortably, until he finally broke the long silence. "Oh dear Miss. Turner." He spoke slow and loud. "Your file says here that your grades have dropped because you've been truanting, is that correct?" I said nothing, staring at him with disinterested eyes. "You've also been caught smoking on school grounds." He continued.

My eyes moved to the huge stuffed eagle behind Crabblesnitch. Why would anyone want that in their office? I was unaware of Dr Crabblesnitch talking, until he cleared his throat. "Are you listening to me Miss Turner?" Crabblesnitch boomed. My eyes met his once again and he frowned.

"You're not very talkative are you Miss Turner?" He said. "You see, normally new students throw a fit when I read out all the naughty things they've done in the past and deny it." He continued. "But you sit quiet as a mouse, I wonder why that is." Crabblesnitch mused.

I folded my arms. "I have nothing to say." I said casually. A lot of things went on in my head, I just didn't like to voice them.

"Indeed." Crabblesnitch said. "Well here is your room number and timetable, your roommate should be in the dorm alrea-"

"Roommate?" I interrupted. "Can't I have my own room?" I definitely did not want a roommate at this school, no way. Crabblesnitch laughed like I'd just asked if the school had its very own spaceship.

"Absolutely not Miss Turner. This school is all about compromise, and you most certainly cannot have your own room." Crabblesnitch stood up, gesturing for me to leave.

"Remember, this school will not tolerate bad behaviour. So keep your nose clean Miss Turner, or we'll clean it for you." I nodded slowly, clutching my room number and timetable close to my chest, before turning to find my dorm room.

Gary's POV

I walked down the steps in front of the main building, passed glaring eyes and headed for the dorm, whistling as I went. I was suddenly grabbed from the back of my hoodie by someone. I turned to see Johnny Vincent, who looked like an angry bull.

I grinned. "What the _fuck_ are you doing back here?!" Johnny boomed, the rest of his posse stood a few metres away chanting for him to punch me in the face.

"I know you want a big girly catch up Vincent, but I'm a busy man you know." I smirked. Johnny glared at me with dark eyes, still holding the front of my hoodie firm in his grip and his fist pulled back ready to strike. "When Jimmy finds out you're here-"

"When Jimmy finds out I'm here I better be there to witness his squinty-eyed face react." I interupted. "I'm sure it will be just _priceless_." My grin widened. Johnny stared at me, before letting me go. I chuckled, before turning to walk away, resuming my whistling session.

"You're a fucking psycho, Smith." Johnny added, shaking his head. I laughed.

"So I've been told."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please keep reviewing it makes me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I had got to the front doors of the girl's dorm I was completely and utterly exhausted. Despite the short distance from the main building to the dorm, the journey was like a scene from a World War II film, minus the guns and grenades. I had narrowly avoided having a Chemistry book smashed into my skull, and had witnessed far too many kids struggling to emerge from the bins.

I let out a heavy, frustrated sigh before opening the door to the girl's dorm. As soon as I stepped through the doors, I was blinded by pink. The whole dorm, from the ceiling to the floor was pink. I leaned against the wall, somehow managing to make a sound that was between laughing and crying.

I shook my head, trying to work out if this was a dream or not. But no, unfortunately for me, it was all real. I looked at the small piece of paper with a number on it which was my dorm room. '1st Floor – Room 7' I glanced around and saw a set of stairs with a –unsurprisingly– pink rug decorating it. I headed towards them, passing the spacious living room with a fire, pink couches and some bookshelves.

I took the steps two at a time, just wanting to get to my room. I finally found room seven and hastily opened the door. I quickly took in my surroundings. There were two single beds on either side of the room, two wardrobes and two desks. Well at least we didn't have to share anything.

The room was decorated with pictures of frigging bunnies and ponies, and of course the walls were painting pink. It took me a moment to notice the girl sat at a desk, smiling shyly at me.

"Hi," She spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "My names Beatrice, It's a pleasure to meet you." Beatrice wore a pea green pinafore over a white shirt, and her dirty blonde hair was in a half-up half-down do, tied with a big pink ribbon. She had a number of cold-sores around her mouth and her brown eyes were rimmed by thick-framed, pink glasses.

"I'm Elle." I replied, walking hesitantly over to my suitcase that was lying on my bed.

"You're from England? What's it like there? I've always wanted to go." Beatrice smiled.

I ignored her probing questions and zipped open the suitcase. I rummaged in the side pocket for a packet of cigarettes but they were no longer there.

"Bastards." I cursed under my breath, causing Beatrice to look up with a small frown across her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked tentatively, pushing her glasses further up her nose. I raked a hand through my dark hair.

"They've taken my stuff!" I made a frustrated sound, plopping down on the bed which had a floral duvet cover. Beatrice stood from the desk to sit on her bed opposite me.

"Yes, they don't allow anything like mobile phones, iPod's alcohol or anything like that on campus." Beatrice replied matter-of-factly. I smirked, pulling my phone from my bra. Beatrice's jaw dropped.

"What did you really think Crabblesnitch was going to go rooting for a phone in my bra?" I asked, smirking. I rapidly checked my phone and saw a text from Liam.

'_I miss you. I'm coming for you soon. x' _

I smiled, hastily replying and chucking my phone on my bed. I lay down, and could hear Beatrice fidgeting.

"You know, I could tell you about the school's history if you would like." She said shyly. I ran my fingers through my hair slowly, thinking of home.

"No thanks." I replied, bored.

"Well what about a tour of the school, It's really quite a charming plac-" I let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I don't need your help okay? I'll be fine on my own." I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe beside my bed. I opened the wooden doors in search of my uniform. It wasn't exactly hard to spot considering it was the only item of clothing _in _the wardrobe. I pulled it out and glanced warily at it. It was just a white shirt with a tie, black skirt and a blue sweater vest (which I was _not_ going to wear). I frowned angrily.

"You know what you can do Beatrice? You can answer a question for me." I said holding up my uniform to her. "Why does everyone in this school wear different fucking uniforms?" Beatrice looked quite startled. She fidgeted with her skirt and fumbled for an answer.

"Uhm, well – I," She began, but I swiftly interrupted her.

"I mean this is blue," I said waving my uniform around. "What does that even mean?" I spoke angrily, lying down on the bed again in frustration. Beatrice looked uncomfortable and there were a few moments of silence before she spoke.

"Well, mines different because I'm part of the astronomy club you see, and the others are just from different cliques." I sat up, confused.

"Cliques?" I asked. Beatrice smiled politely.

"Yes, the bullies, the preps, the greasers, the jocks and the…nerds." Beatrice said blushing. It wasn't hard to guess which clique she belonged to.

"So these cliques," I began. "Everyone just keeps to themselves?" This was more than confusing, and quite amusing that the place actually had cliques. Beatrice sighed, like this was something everyone should know.

"Well it _used_ to be like that, before Jimmy came along. Now everyone mingles with each other and it's quite marvellous really. I'm so proud of Jimmy for defeating that evil Gary Smith. He tried to take over the school and control everyone." Beatrice finished. _Smith? _I'd heard that name somewhere…It was clear she had some sort of devoted affection to this Jimmy guy with the way she talked about him.

"You do realise I have no idea what you're talking about, don't you?" I said, shaking my head. I stood up and began to undress to change into my uniform, I only had the afternoon class today, which I was thankful for. I pulled my vest top off, and slid my arms through the white blouse and buttoned it up.

"I should warn you," Beatrice began, as I tugged my jeans off. "Sometimes boys hide in the wardrobes to watch you undress, so you might want to check them before you do."

I hastily pulled the black skirt up, looking around nervously. "Thanks for the tip." I said, rolling my eyes. I fixed my tie and re-applied some eyeliner. Beatrice watched me carefully in the mirror.

"I-I was thinking, maybe we could be…friends?" She said meekly, offering a shy smile. I stood up, placing my phone back in my bra so no prefects or teachers could snatch it while I was gone.

"I don't have friends." I replied casually. Beatrice frowned in confusion as I hung my clothes up into the wardrobe.

"But everyone needs a friend." She said, her hands folded in her lap.

"Really? What for?" I asked with disinterest.

"For laughing and having fun with and talking to." She replied quietly, starting to fidget once again.

"Do _you_ have any friends?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She scowled for a moment.

"Of course I do, there's Algernon, Bucky, Earnest," She listed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Fellow members of the Astronomy Club?" I asked, but before she could reply I was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Beatrice asked nervously. I placed my hand on the door handle, turning my head to face her.

"Class." I said, swiinging the door open and leaving Beatrice in the room full of bunny posters.

* * *

Jimmy's POV

Pete and I walked to the lockers on the first floor to get our books out for Maths, well technically I'd lost mine. "Well Pete, another year of ruling the school!" I said patting him on the shoulder. We reached our lockers and Pete inputted the combination to retrieve his books.

"How does it feel to be head boy, huh?" I nudged him. He smiled. It was nice to see Pete was no longer picked on and he could maybe stand up for himself now…maybe.

"It feels pretty good Jimmy, at least people respect me a little more now." Pete chuckled quietly.

"Hey Pete, check out that girl." I said, tapping his shoulder. It was the new girl. She was walking past, studying her timetable. Pete nodded appreciatively.

"She's pretty." He said, closing his locker and checking his watch to see how long he had until class started. I shook my head.

"Pretty? Is that it? She's gorgeous Pete!" I said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly. My eyes found her again and she looked up, her blue eyes meeting mine. She smirked at me, before arriving at the Geography room and entering it. I stared after her, mouth wide open, and swatted Pete on the arm.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his arm and looking at me with confusion in his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Did you _see_ the way she was looking at me Pete? Oh man she _wants_ it." I laughed, as we walked towards Geography. Pete wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What about Zoe?" He asked quizzically. I rolled my eyes.

"Zoe's a lost cause Pete, we broke up and we're not getting back together, end of story." I said shaking my head. "Besides, there are other fish in the sea." I said, smirking as we entered the Maths room.

* * *

Elle's POV

As I entered the Geography room I was reminded how it felt to be the new girl, and having that awkward situation of where to sit. However I didn't have this problem since everywhere was full except for a spare desk at the back, which I gladly sat at. The teacher wasn't even here yet so I just sat and stared out the window looking out over the dreary campus of Bullworth, until a number of loud gasps diverted my attention.

I looked to see a boy walk in, a boy I recognised. He saw the only empty seat at the back, and headed over to sit down, ignoring an obvious elephant in the room (one I wasn't familiar with). He sat down next to me, staring straight ahead of him.

"_Don't tell me you've weaselled your way back into this school again, Smith."_

"_I'm so proud of Jimmy for defeating that evil Gary Smith"_

"Smith." I spoke quietly, not realising I'd said it aloud. I immediately wanted to take back what I'd said as he turned his head, quirking an eyebrow. I stared at him, thinking of something to say but coming up with nothing. Well, what are you supposed to say when you randomly speak a stranger's last name?

Instead, he spoke first. "Do you know me or something?" He asked, his deep brown eyes searching my blue ones. I shook my head.

"No, I just heard people talking about you. That's all." I replied, trying not to stare at his scar and make the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was.

"And what were _they_ saying?" His eyes narrowed. _Oh good one Elle, you absolute twat._ The scarred boy was glaring at me, like I was prey or something.

"Something along the lines of you being evil." I said. The corner of Gary's mouth twitched, and his face relaxed. He seemed briefly amused, but he masked it too quickly for me to be sure.

"That sounds about right." He said, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. I smiled, resting my head on my hand.

"So it's true?" I said raising an eyebrow. Gary glanced to me, his eyes suspicious. "Depends on how you look at it." He replied casually. He didn't want to tell me. That was about as much as I could read from his face, so I dropped the subject.

Just then, the Geography teacher walked in with a briefcase. "Right class, in pairs I want you to label the U.S States." He said. I looked at the unlabelled map of the U.S and frowned.

"I'll do half and you do half." Gary commanded, picking up his pen and scrawling the state names on the right side of the page. He was done in a matter of seconds and handed his pen to me to do the same thing. I took the pen hesitantly and glanced from the map to Gary to the map again. I had no idea where any of the states were.

Gary raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to start writing. I managed to write California, before looking to Gary for help. He smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, shocked at my lack of knowledge. I waved my hand at the map on the wooden desk.

"It's not my fault. I've never even been here before." I said, frowning at the map and racking my brain for any other bits of information. Gary laughed at me as pretty much everyone in the class had finished. "You could've at least given me the choice of which side I wanted to label." I mumbled as I warily wrote down Montana in the wrong place, causing Gary to chuckle more.

"So Elle Turner, you're quite the shining new toy in Bullworth." Gary stated, leaning back in his chair, arms folded. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. I let out a noise of disinterest. I didn't care what people thought of me honestly, although Gary was interesting to me and I wanted to know what the fuss was about. Everyone seemed to be talking about Gary for all the wrong reasons. He must have done something pretty bad to piss off a whole school, teachers included.

"What not talking to me?" He said, pulling a sad face and placing one hand on his heart. I'd known Gary for about fifteen minutes and I was already tired of him. "I'm so hurt." He continued, when I didn't retaliate to his sarcastic remarks. I looked out the window blocking him out, but he was persistant. He nudged me. "Hey, I have this plan you know, to-" I interrupted him.

"Has anyone ever told you you talk to much?" I asked him, sighing. He seemed to become adgidated by my comment.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a fucking bore?" He retaliated, eyes narrowed. I glared at him.

"Me a bore?" I asked smirking. "Alright, if you're so _bored_ how about we play a little game?" Gary quirked an intruiged eyebrow. I pulled out a crinkled piece of paper from my Geography book and unfolded it. The paper had written down on it all the things that were strictly banned in Bullworth Academy, and if a student were to be caught doing/having any of these things, they could face expulsion. Gary read the words on the piece of paper carefully. Truancy, Past Curfew, Smoking on school grounds, Consumption of Alcohol, Consumption of drugs and finally, arson.

"Whoever completes all these things first, wins." I grinned. "Starting tomorrow." I added. Gary's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You're on." He agreed. "As long as you don't cry like a fucking baby when you lose." He added, placing his hands behind his head. I grinned, _Let's get this party started._

* * *

**Hurray for the long(ish) chapter! Okay things are finally getting a little exciting! Please keep reviewing it means a lot! I love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy's POV

I stood waiting outside the Geography classroom, kicking my foot against the wall impatiently. I groaned. How long did it take for the fucking bell to ring? I had managed to get out of class early to wait outside for the girl who had distracted me for my entire maths lesson. Oh well, the maths teacher was a dick anyway.

I'd never wanted to shag a girl this much. Not that I could remember anyway. I normally liked to wait a while, and have _them_ chasing _me. _But there was something about her…it was probably her eyes. They were big and bright blue, framed by long, dark lashes and they held a mischievous sparkle that seemed to draw me to her. And that's what had happened. I was being drawn to her right now, as I waited for the door to open and the elusive girl to appear.

I looked around the corridors of the school– correction _my school, _while I waited. The walls were grimy yeah, but it wasn't half as bad as it was when I first came here a year ago. The bullies had calmed down a bit, they were still picking on a few kids here and there but you can't have it all can you? People mingled more, the rich hung out with the poor, the jocks hung out with the nerds, even the prefects were easier on the kids here. And it was all thanks to _me_.

My head snapped up as the bell rang and the Geography door swung open as the first of the students left. I scanned the crowd, trying to pick her out of the familiar faces I saw every day. She emerged from the crowd, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She spotted me, and I made a motion with my head to signal her to come over. She smirked, that mischievous glint in her eyes as she walked over to me. _Get in there_, I thought excitedly.

I leaned against the locker, eyes never leaving hers, smiling. I was about to use my favourite pick-up line on her, before she walked past me, her smirk growing larger. My smile fell and I turned around to see her walking away down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, confusion obvious in my tone of voice.

"My locker's this way." She said casually, not looking back. She sauntered down the corridor and took a left to get to her locker. Damn, she was gonna be a challenge. Nothing the king couldn't handle though. I jogged after her, spotting her putting her books and shit away.

"Hi. I'm Jimmy." I said once I was next to her. Her beautiful eyes flickered to mine, and back to her locker as she continued to put her things away. Her dark hair hung passed her shoulders, the way she had straightened it made it look like silk and I had a sudden urge to touch it.

"Hi." She replied, turning to face me with folded arms. _Come on Jimmy you've done this millions of times before. _I clapped my hands together nervously.

"So, uh, we should probably get to know each other." I stated, placing a hand on one of the lockers beside me. She quirked a perfect eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, her plump lips set in a straight line. Okay _now_ I was nervous. I blinked at her a couple of times, trying to come up with something decent to say.

"Well you're new here, and you definitely looked at me before." That was the lamest excuse I have possibly ever come up with. She rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her lips.

"I look at everyone, that doesn't mean I want to 'get to know' them." She said, before reaching into her locker for something. She smiled, before handing the piece of paper to me.

"Why don't you join in on my little game?" She spoke quietly, eyes glinting. The paper had a number of things that were strictly forbidden in school. "Tick all the boxes and you can…get to know me." She smirked, before shutting her locker door and walking away. "I'm Elle, by the way." She called back to me. I stood staring at the piece of paper, before breaking out into a grin. _Easy_.

* * *

Elle's POV

Since classes had finished I decided to make preparations for what at first was my personal challenge, but now was a competition between Gary, Jimmy and I. Nothing could happen until tomorrow, but I had to be ready. There was no doubt in my mind that Gary and Jimmy were going to take this game seriously and so I had to too. I headed down the wooden stairs in the main building, not exactly sure where I was headed. I just knew I had to get a hold on some vital substances for the game.

Honestly, I was at a disadvantage to Gary and Jimmy, since they'd been here much longer and probably knew where to get all sorts of things like that. Where as for me it was my first day, and I really had no idea where to look. I couldn't exactly ask Beatrice.

Once I was outside I scanned the various pupils walking by, in search of a likely candidate. No point in asking a nerd, I seriously doubted they'd know where to find any spliff _or_ cocaine, for that matter. I spotted two jocks throwing a football back and forth, _possibly_. I continued my search, surveying the pupils of Bullworth. As I drew my eyes away from a particular nerd with his pants unzipped, I spotted a greaser leaning against the wall, smoking. _Bingo_.

I walked over to him, smiling. He looked up at me, raising his eyebrows, and I noticed he was particularly good looking. He was wearing a blue denim jacket over a blue vest, brown slacks and leather boots. His green eyes watched me carefully, cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey," I said quickly. There wasn't really time for proper introductions. "You look like you can get me some spliff and coke. Am I right?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage. His eyebrows rose even higher (if that was possible) those obviously weren't the words he expected to come out of my mouth. He took a drag of his cigarette and eyed me suspiciously.

"Well that surprised me." He said, crossing his arms. He took another slow drag. Watching him made me crave a cigarette for myself but I pushed the thought away, I needed to be focused. "I can get you it, as long as you've got the cash that is." He finally said. I smiled up at him.

"Sure," I said. His auburn hair was gelled back. Despite the whole 'grease' gimmick, he was strikingly attractive. He looked around warily.

"Not now, meet me at the auto-shop at eight." He uttered quietly. "Make sure to ask for Lucky DeLuca." He said, before pushing himself away from the wall and walking away. I smiled to myself. This was going to be easier than I thought.

* * *

Gary's POV

I stood against the wall in the cafeteria, arms folded across my chest. People were going to be coming in soon for dinner, even though the food here was foul. And one of those people would be Hopkins. I needed to get this plan into action, and I was already pissed off at myself for getting involved in that stupid game with the new girl. That was sure to be a set back in my plans to get this school under my control again. But I'd just have to work around it, it's not like I could back out.

I checked my watch, five to six. The first few students started to pour into the cafeteria. I watched them closely. A group of students from all different cliques got their food and sat at a table together. I frowned deeply, they were all getting along. Ted Thompson was chatting with Algernon, like they hadn't seen each other in weeks and needed a freaking catch up session.

What had Hopkins turned this school into? There was no order, no hierarchy, no nothing. I had to do something about this, and fast. Otherwise there was no taking over this school. I walked over to where a mass of students were and picked up a questionable apple, which had probably been here for days.

I launched the apple at Kirby, who was sitting at a nearby table. It hit him square on the head and he jumped up in fury, trying to find the culprit. He spotted me, and pointed.

"Gary! Did you just launch that fucking apple at me you psycho?" He yelled across to me. I shook my head, and pointed to Bucky Pasteur, who was standing conveniently next to the fruit bowl. Kirby stormed over and grabbed Bucky by the front of his sweater vest.

"Do you really think it's wise to throw an apple at me, _Buck_tooth?" Kirby shouted, his face inches from Bucky's. Everyone watched, enjoying the entertainment almost as much as I was. Bucky scrambled, trying to break away from Kirby's grip.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about." Bucky stammered, causing me to chuckle. He was such a wimp it was hard not to laugh at his weakness.

Ted stood up from his table. "Whoa, Kirby man, relax. I'm sure it wasn't Bucky." Ted said, gesturing for Kirby to calm down. _What the fuck was that?_

"I swear K-Kirby, it wasn't me I swear!" Bucky begged, his eyes closed and his body flinching away from Kirby's drawn back fist. I could see Kirby's grip on Bucky loosen. Alright, time to intervene. I stepped forward, slapping Bucky on the shoulder.

"You sure about that Bucky?" I said, tilting my head. Bucky tried to jerk away, but being held in Kirby's grasp meant he didn't get very far. "Weren't you saying earlier how you thought the jocks were just brain-dead 'roid monkeys?" I asked, my voice booming in Bucky's ear. The jocks reacted to this, standing up from their seat and looking frantically toward Ted for guidance on what to do. Ted was stood up also, a deep frown on his face.

Before anyone could react I walked to the fruit bowl, picking up and apple and tossing it in the air. "I mean I can see why you did it," I shrugged, continuing to throw the apple up in the air and catch it again. "The Jocks _were_ saying how you nerds were too grimy to get laid." I laughed. "And that you all bash Beatrice in your spare time, you know, since she's the only female you've ever laid eyes on, apart from your mom." I grinned as the two cliques glared at each other. The jocks were tense and angry, each one breathing deeply. I continued my speech, the words flowing freely from my mouth now.

"Come to think of it," I spoke to all the cliques, turning around in the now circle that had formed around me. "I've heard _all_ of you slag each other off. Just like the old days." I grinned, and I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I looked up to the entrance to see Elle, her eyes wide and confused as to what was going on. I began to walk away as insults were thrown to different cliques. Elle came over to me, looking at me with confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around me to see the circle. They were getting closer and closer to each other. I didn't get a chance to reply, as a loud roar came from behind me, and I watched with barely controlled glee. The cliques had broken into a fight, and it was one of the best things I'd ever seen. Fuck my meds, _this_ was my drug. Chaos, power, destruction. Watching the infamous morons of the school beat each other to the pulp was something I'd never get tired of seeing. I glanced at Elle, who had a look of both horror and amusement written on her face. She noticed me staring at her, and her eyes met mine for a split second before I looked away.

The scene before me was magnificent, not only were punches being thrown, but food was too. Elle got caught on the cheek with a piece of toast that had jam all over it, causing me to break out into laughter. If only Jimmy was here to see his precious followers turning on each other all over again. As if he read my thoughts, an all too familiar voice echoed around the room.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is going on in here?!" Jimmy boomed. Electricity shot through my veins and seemed to stab irritably at my skin at the sight of Jimmy. Even his face was infuriatingly _dumb. _It was worrying really, the amount of violent thoughts that popped into my head while seeing the squinty-eyed, freckled _freak,_ acting as though he really was a king. Since no one heard him, he pulled out his slingshot and fired a stone at a food display cabinet. It smashed into a million pieces, causing everyone to freeze.

Their eyes met Jimmy, who was breathing heavily and looking down at everyone from the top step. I was shielded by a greaser, so he hadn't spotted me just yet. I grinned wickedly. _And so it begins_, I thought before stepping out of the crowd and directly into Jimmy's eye line.

* * *

Jimmy's POV

That voice. It was like a nightmare. Never in my entire life did I think I would hear _that voice_ again. "Well, well, well," His confident tone was enough to make me feel sick to my stomach. The piece of scum stepped out from the crowd, with a grin impossibly huge. I should have learnt by now that whenever something went wrong, nine out of ten times Gary was behind it. His eyes were dark, they seemed almost black with hatred, and his menacing grin was enough to unsettle everyone in the room.

"Long live the king." Gary remarked, spreading his arms out and stepping forward. Someone followed him, and I recognised her almost immediately. Elle. Gary burst out into fits of laughter, probably at the surprise on my face. It was almost too much to take in. He wiped his eyes, before letting out a huge sigh.

"Oh man, this was even better than I imagined." Gary said, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Fury took over my surprised expression.

"_You?!" _I growled, pointing to the smug piece of shit. I directed my finger to Elle, who was stood just a bit behind Gary. "And you! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I yelled just as loud. I couldn't believe this. She was hanging out with _Gary_?! She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What? What have I done?" She asked. It was hard to be angry at her, she looked beautiful. Even when her hair was messy and she had what looked like blueberry jam smeared on her left cheek. Her tropical blue eyes were wide and alive with excitement from the fight and her cheeks were tinted a rosy pink.

It was Johnny who finally spoke, his distinctive voice filling the cafeteria. "Look Jim, this whole mingling of cliques, it just isn't gonna work. We're different, we can't get along." Johnny frowned. I darted my eyes to every face in the cafeteria.

"You're not seriously doing what that weasel told you _again_ are you?" I yelled, pointing my finger at Gary once more. Johnny shook his head, sighing.

"Sorry Jim," He turned to face the other students, pointing his finger out to everyone. "No one but the Greasers hangs out by the auto-shop. If we see any of you pricks hanging 'round there, there will be a serious price to pay." Johnny huffed, before nodding his head for the rest of his clique to follow him out of the cafeteria. The rest of the cliques claimed back there turf before leaving. Just then, Pete ran in, a little breathless. "Hey Jimmy why was everyone in the cafete-" He spotted Gary, standing there smug as ever, and froze, terror stricken on his face.

* * *

Gary's POV

"Femme-boy!" I grinned. "Ah look at us, the old gang back together." My eyes darted from Jimmy's to Petey's, savouring their reactions. Jimmy was still furious and Petey looked like he was about to throw up. I shook my head, the little wimp. Elle looked slightly uncomfortable at our meeting. She probably thought she was intruding, which she was. I didn't need Jimmy oggling her during our little reunion.

"Er, I best go." She said, before hurrying out of the cafeteria leaving just the three of us. Jimmy tried to stop her, but she shrugged him off. I chuckled.

"Wow Jimmy, you're still drooling over her huh?" I asked, my grin still in place. Jimmy looked momentarily confused, blinking quickly. I sighed. "I was in the Geography lesson moron. I saw you make a fool out of yourself in front of her, and honestly it was the highlight of my day. Until now that is." I laughed, perching on the table. The two of them still looked dumbfounded. I turned my attention back to Petey.

"So what Petey? No kiss hello?" I asked, making a sad face. "I'm hurt, honestly. I would have at least expected a 'welcome back' off the pair of you." Jimmy charged forward, grabbing the front of my shirt with his hand and pulling his other one back, ready to punch.

"How about a welcome beat up?" Jimmy shouted in my face, managing to spit all over me. I raised a hand and wiped it off, making a disgusted face.

"Honestly James, I would have thought you'd learned some basic hygiene skills by _now_." I commented, staring into his incredibly tiny eyes. Jimmy laughed.

"I'm about to punch your lights out, Smith. Don't you have anything more memorable to say?" Jimmy asked, amusement on his face.

"Always so predictable Jimmy." I sighed. "You're not going to beat me up, because then your good friend Petey here," I said gesturing to the very sickly-looking femme-boy. "would have to report you to Crabblesnitch." I smirked. "He is Head Boy after all. It's his duty." Jimmy frowned, knowing I was right. His blue eyes pierced mine, before he shoved me away.

"Fuck off Smith, leave me and my school alone, you hear?" I almost punched him right there and then since he insisted on talking down to me like a fucking child. I suppressed my anger, not wanting him to know he'd irritated me, and chuckled, shoving past him.

"Whatever you say, James." I walked away, making sure to pat little femme-boy on the head as I past him and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Finally the trio are reunited! I can't help but love Petey and his shy ways! Remember to review, I reply to all of them and they make me smile! x


	5. Chapter 5

Elle's POV

I hurried out of the main building and headed for my dorm room thinking of the strange events that had just happened. Something was seriously up between Gary, Jimmy and that boy in the pink shirt who Gary referred to as 'femme-boy' which seemed a little harsh. It wasn't hard to work out that both Gary and Jimmy hated each others guts, but the other boy didn't look angry to see Gary and more…terrified. It made me wonder what Gary could have possibly done to completely turn this school upside down. Maybe I _should_ keep an eye on him.

I entered the girl's dorm, walking briskly past a group of girls who were gossiping about the big fight in the cafeteria. This school was crazy, it was only the first day back and already something had happened that got the whole school riled up. I entered my dorm room to find Beatrice sat at her desk doing homework, _again_. I rolled my eyes at the hunched figure that was scribbling away at chemistry homework.

"Don't you ever leave this place?" I asked her. She jumped, not hearing me come in. She turned to look at me with a hurt expression on her face. I tried to recover.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it can't be healthy spending all your time in your room." I continued, heading over to my wardrobe and examining my clothes. Beatrice snapped her book shut, giving me a glare. _Geez, someone's in a bad mood._

"Did you hear that rumour about me? The one those thick-skulled jocks started about me…doing things…with the people I call my friends?!" Beatrice shouted, she seemed close to tears. I gave her a confused look.

"Er, no I don't think so." I said, eyeing an outfit I'd picked out. I got changed into the purple blouse, Leather Jacket, black shorts and boots. I moved to the mirror to re-apply make-up, giving myself dark eye make-up and just a gloss over my lips. I sighed, checking over my appearance to make sure everything looked ok. It was then that I realised Beatrice was crying into her pillow softly.

I frowned. I was never very good at comforting people, but I felt bad for her. I sat gingerly on the edge of her bed. "Look, don't worry about that rumour. This place strikes me as a breeding ground for rumours so I'm sure everyone has to deal with them." She continued to cry. "Do you want to come to the auto-shop with me?" I felt like I had to invite her, plus I wasn't exactly sure where the auto-shop was, so I could use a tour guide. Beatrice snivelled loudly, before sitting up to give me a wary look.

"Why are you going there? Only the greasers can go there." She said, wiping at her puffy, red eyes. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I need to pick up some…stuff." I finished. Her eyes widened, and she fully faced me.

"You don't mean illegal _stuff_, do you Elle?" She seemed genuinely hurt by the fact I was picking up drugs, maybe she's just easily emotional. "Who is it for?" She asked when I didn't reply. I avoided the question again.

"It's just important ok?" I finished the conversation there. "So are you coming or not?" I asked impatiently since I was now late. Beatrice shook her head.

"No, I don't want any trouble from the Greasers, or the police for that matter." She said, shooting me a glare. I rolled my eyes and sighed before standing up from the bed and leaving the dorm.

It was five to eight and the sky was a navy-black, not a cloud visible. I looked up at the shining stars and I thought of my mother and Liam. I missed them so much, but having the Atlantic Ocean between Liam and I was sort of a relief, although something told me not even that would stop him from coming here to get me. The campus was pretty much empty, with only a few students wandering the grounds. I walked briskly to the auto-shop, my arms folded across my chest.

I passed the school car park and saw a gang of bullies huddled together, laughing, drinking and smoking. I took in a sharp breath, they were bound to say something to me. I looked around me quickly, before sighing and walking into the car park towards the gates of the auto-shop. Just as I predicted, one of the bullies wolf-whistled as I walked passed. I closed my eyes briefly, ignoring them. I thought it had worked until one of them grabbed me by my elbow and dragged me back.

I glared at him, eyes burning into his. His hair was bleach blonde and he had blemishes across his forehead. He had a lopsided smile on his face and his fellow bullies were all jeering behind him.

"Why don't you talk with us for a little while pretty girl?" He slurred. They were all shit-faced. Completely out of it every single one of them, which made me worry. I yanked my arm away from the boy called Trent, according to the other Bullies as they shouted him words of encouragement.

"Piss off." I spat and shoved Trent away from me. He lost his balance slightly (no doubt an effect from the beer bottle he was gripping on to.) but steadied himself, laughing. He stepped closer to me again, arms spread out wide.

"Aw don't be like that baby." My reflex was to slap him away, but his hands were already clasped round my wrists. I began to breathe heavily, panicking. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as flash backs from unfriendly memories with Liam resurfaced. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over as I struggled out of Trent's grip. I swallowed hard, preparing to scream.

"Now, now Trent." A familiar voice sounded from behind us. Relief washed over me as I looked over to see Gary. He was also changed out of his uniform, and was in black jeans and a gray hoodie, his hands tucked in the pockets. "Just because you can't admit your obvious homosexuality to these dumb shits," Gary gestured to the other Bullies, who were stood with a confused expression on their faces. "Doesn't mean you can go harassing girls you fucking creep." Trent dropped my wrists, two spots of red high on his cheeks as he blushed a deep crimson.

The bullies stared at Gary, not sure what to say. "Well piss off then." Gary snapped, jerking his thumb behind him. "Go and drool all over Hopkins next time." The Bullies huffed and Trent mumbled something about being straight before trudging away.

I let out a shaky breath and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand, muttering a thanks to Gary. He held an expression that I couldn't understand, he looked somewhere between uncomfortable and disgusted about me crying. Whatever it was, I dried my tears away feeling self conscious.

I shifted uncomfortably, wrapping my leather jacket tighter around me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice no longer shaky. He smiled faintly.

"Same reason you are." He replied. Gary's hood was pulled up around his face, his hair falling over his forehead. He looked quite menacing this way, his dark eyes shining and scar seeming more prominent than ever. I smiled and we headed towards the auto-shop gates. I debated telling Gary that Jimmy was also involved in the game but thought better of it. Gary took in my outfit, quirking an eyebrow. "You look like you're going on a night out." He remarked.

"Shut up." I replied, elbowing him. "This _is_ my night out." I highly doubted I would be able to go on any _actual_ nights out, so this was as good as it was going to get. He grinned and rapped on the gates loudly. "Hello grease-monkeys?" Gary sang. "You have visitors." He continued to hit against the metal gates until an irritated Lucky heaved the gate open. He huffed.

"Jesus Smith, calm the fuck down would ya?" Lucky muttered, shaking his head. He saw me and smiled a dazzling smile. "I didn't get your name before did I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Elle." I replied, smiling sweetly. Lucky complemented my name and Gary interrupted us by faking a gagging sound. I rolled my eyes at him, before following the pair into the auto-shop.

"So _this_ is the auto-shop." I said to Lucky with raised eyebrows. I didn't know exactly what I expected the auto-shop to be like, but this wasn't exactly glamorous, with bricks and bins scattered across the space. The rest of the greasers were stood in small groups smoking and laughing. Another Greaser, the leader, was stood against the wall with a very tall girl. The girl was dressed in leather, with a red top and scarf. Her hair was cut short and face heavily made-up. She looked up to see the new visitors and her brown eyes met with mine. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me and darted between Gary, Lucky and I. The leader saw us, stomping in our direction/

"What are you doing here?!" He boomed. His face was hard and muscular, a deep frown was set in his face and I could practically _feel_ the anger roll off him. He was pretty typical, the leader, the best looking, the one with the girlfriend.

Gary grinned. "I'm here for our big catch-up remember Johnny-boy?" Gary grinned, clapping his hands together. Before Johnny could punch Gary in the face, Lucky interrupted.

"Uh, they want some coke. And spliff." He added. Johnny glared at him like he didn't believe what he was hearing. Lucky stepped forward mumbling to Johnny. "Look they've got cash, I just thought why not." Lucky and Johnny mumbled to each other for a few minutes leaving me and Gary to ponder our surroundings. I looked at Gary, who seemed to be staring out the other Greasers, his expression was hard and his eyes ever so slightly narrowed. Seeming to snap out of whatever deep thoughts he was thinking about, he nudged me.

"We're not going to pay." He whispered, so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. This was risky, but he seemed pretty confident that everything would be ok. I gave him a small nod, before he was called over by Johnny and Lucky to discuss the matter of payment. I was left standing awkwardly by myself, not sure what to do, until the tall girl strutted over to me. She made a point to look me up and down before beginning whatever interesting conversation she had for me. Her eyes were slits, and her mouth was in a straight, angry line.

"Listen," She spat, looking down at me from her tall height. "I don't know who you think you are coming to Greaser territory, but I'm going to tell you this in case you ever decide to drop by again." The girl continued to step forward, forcing me to back away until I could no longer move any further back. My head turned to see what I was leaning against, and found a table with many bottles of alcohol. My eyes gleamed at the sight, but I couldn't make it obvious. I turned back to the girl, who was still lecturing me.

"I'm Lola Lombardi, I'm the only female company these boys get and I intend to keep it that way." My hand slowly reached behind me and wrapped around a cool glass bottle. "Oh and one more thing, if I ever catch you touching my man," She spat, nodding to Johnny. "I'll make sure you wake up with your fingers shoved down your throat." I purposely glanced over to Johnny, and waved enthusiastically at him. Despite his confusion, he gave a small smile back.

I looked back to Lola, smirking. She looked horrified. "You little slag." She hissed. I narrowed my eyes, debating weather it was worth losing the alcohol if I smashed the bottle over her head, who does she think she is? Before I could react, Gary held up a packet of cigarettes and a small bag of coke. I grinned, eyes lighting up at the sight of them. I gave another nod, before ignoring Lola's insults and barging past her.

"Oi, where do you think you're going with that?!" Johnny shouted. Gary and I ran out of the auto-shop, me squealing with excitement, but also fear that they would catch me (I wasn't the fastest of runners) and Gary laughing gleefully. Just as we were leaving, it appeared Jimmy was just arriving.

"Jimmy!" I shouted, before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him with us. He took a look at the angry heard of Greasers and sprinted away too, even though he wasn't sure why. Gary ran all the way to the football field, with me and even Jimmy struggling to catch up. He was _fast_.

When we reached the football field all three of us were out of breath, and Gary was still laughing. I showed him the bottle of Tequila I'd managed to swipe and he grinned appreciatively. Whilst Gary and I began to celebrate our victory, Jimmy cleared his throat loudly.

* * *

Jimmy's POV

"Isn't it past your bed time, Hopkins?" Gary fired at me, clutching the tequila bottle protectively against his chest. What the hell were these two up to? I definitely did not expect to end up on the football field at nearly midnight with this psychotic bastard and this hot girl. Gary had changed over summer, he was a lot taller and annoyingly towered over me and he had also filled out more. His hair was longer (not surprising they don't allow razors in the loony bin.) and his features were more defined.

"I really don't think it's safe for mental cases like you to be wandering the football field at midnight." I retaliated. God it was so hard not to punch him in the face, when he always had that pathetic smugness to him. I noticed Elle look at Gary, eyes scanning his face in confusion. Ah she doesn't know he's crazy. No wonder she can bare to be around him. His smirk dropped at my comment, but before he could make some other remark Elle interrupted.

"It's midnight!" She shouted happily, snatching the tequila bottle and taking a few swigs. "Let the game commence." She grinned, handing the bottle back to Gary who also gulped down the tequila, dark eyes never leaving mine. Realisation dawned on me.

"Wait, he's involved in the game too?!" Gary and I said in unison, pointing to each other and looking at Elle with anger and surprise. She smiled sheepishly, before speaking up again.

"Well give some to Jimmy." She instructed Gary. He made no move, causing Elle to sigh in exasperation. She snatched the bottle back, and handed it to me.

"Honestly, you two are like fucking kids." She said, shaking her head in irritation. _This will be just great_, I thought, chugging some tequila.

Half an hour later we were all pretty wasted. All three of us were in hysterics at something Elle had said, which when you think about it, really wasn't that funny, but that's tequila for you. I was still pissed that Gary was here, and we shot the occasional glare, but it was difficult when we were drunk as hell.

"I'm curious," Elle said. She was leaning against the tree, taking many swigs of tequila. "What exactly did you two fall out about?" She asked Gary and I raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Gary turned everyone against me and tried to take over the school, not to mention he tried to get me expelled. He's fucking crazy." I shook my head at Gary, who was sat on the grass. Elle looked at him, a shocked but amused expression on her face. "Jesus." She laughed. "That's a bit extreme isn't it?" She asked Gary, who just shrugged.

"Yes, yes I'm crazy let's all laugh about it." He said in a mocking tone, his eyes slits. Elle stifled her laughter, offering him a smile. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. It's like she doesn't even care that he's a fucking psycho.

* * *

Gary's POV

By the time it was two am, the three of us had finished the bottle of tequila, and half the bag of coke. Things were now a blur and everything felt like it did when you were dreaming. I could hear their voices, as they said mindless shit that they didn't even understand themselves. We were all lying on the grass, looking up at the sky. The stars seemed to swirl around and glisten brightly. My brain was buzzing faster than ever, the effects of the drugs becoming stronger and stronger.

I turned my head and saw Elle. She was pulling out grass and throwing it up in the air, laughing as the tiny blades fell back onto her skin. She looked sort of…beautiful.

_Wait, what?_

That was the first time I'd ever thought _that_ before. Must be the drugs. Jimmy looked practically dead, but I could hear unintelligible murmurs coming from him.

Elle sat up, lighting up a cigarette. I watched her with curious eyes as she took slow drags, her eyes closing as she relished in the feeling of satisfaction. Her bright blue eyes slowly opened as she puffed out smoke in the shape of and 'o'. She noticed me staring at her and smiled, leaning over to pass the spliff to me. I took it off her, taking a drag for myself. Elle gave me a lazy smile, before falling back into the grass. I continued to stare up at the stars, trying to make sense of the millions of thoughts that were flying through my mind.

I still had this fucking plan. The plan that was going nowhere. Yeah, I had only just got back, but I was supposed to be always planning. Not sitting around, shit-faced with people I didn't even like. I wanted to yell in frustration, and shout at the pair of them for side-tracking me, and get up and get some actual work done. But it was so hard to care when I was in this state of mind, it almost felt like I didn't have to go through with the plan, I could just be normal…No.

Even when I was high as fuck I knew I would never be normal.

Elle and Jimmy had gone quiet, passed out most likely. I took another drag, and rested my arm beneath my head as I continued to watch the swirling stars, and forget about the stupid fucking plan, at least for a little while. But it wasn't long before the darkness crept up on me too.

* * *

Elle's POV

"Oh shit!" Jimmy's voice echoed around my head, like there were millions of him, all shouting at the top of their lungs. I frowned, my head pounding and mind trying to recollect where I was. I thought I heard a whistle blow, which made me groan in pain. Suddenly I was hauled up someone. My eyes flew open and I lost my balance falling into Gary. He steadied me, trying not to smirk.

My eyes darted around the field and I saw the football field was filled with jocks and cheerleaders. So it had been loads of voices, not just Jimmy. "We've got to get out of here." Jimmy said, running away. I could think of a lot of things I would rather do than running, but it seemed I had no choice as I was dragged along. My body –head especially- was aching in pain and the thought of a nice soft pillow and mattress almost sent me falling over my own feet.

I went to open my dorm room door, but Beatrice beat me to it, opening it from the other side. She gasped, taking in my appearance. My make up was smudged around my eyes, my hair was a mess of grass and soil, and I reeked of alcohol. Beatrice's mouth hung open, and I smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

I moved past her, and flung myself on my bed. I could still feel Beatrice's eyes on me. "Aren't you going to class?" Beatrice asked. I groaned.

"Fuck off no." My words were muffled by the duvet, but I'm sure Beatrice was offended anyway, considering she's so bloody sensitive. She let out a small sigh, before leaving me with nothing but a pounding headache.

* * *

**I finally got another chapter up! Sorry it took me so long I've had tonnes of work to do:( Remember to let me know what you think, Elle's got quite a few guys interested in her, who do you think she'll end up with? Tell me in a review! I love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elle's POV**

''_Come on, please.'' Liam begged. His hands were wrapped around my waist, keeping me close against his chest. I shook my head._

"_Liam, my mum and all her friends are downstairs." I replied, looking into his deep, blue eyes. They were wide with lust and the effects of the alcohol were kicking in as his movements became forceful and clumsy. _

"_They won't know." He whispered in my ear and his hands slowly reached for the buttons on my jeans. I grabbed his hands, shoving them away. _

"_I said no." I glared at him, my voice stern and hard. Celebrations of my mother's promotion could be heard from downstairs. As soon as she'd found out she'd been promoted she'd gathered all her friends to drink the night away, and of course, Liam knew full well it was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of my drunken state. Despite being drunk, I wasn't stupid._

_His jaw clenched and he balled his fists at his sides, before shoving me against a wall. "No?" He laughed. "Don't be such a frigid bitch, Elle." He spoke harshly into my ear, grabbing hold of my wrists. I squirmed, unable to move as he pressed me against the wall. Tears pricked in my eyes. Not again, I thought, terrified. _

_He stared at me for a long moment, but I refused to make eye contact with him, even when he forcefully turned my head to look at him. "Fuck off!" I screamed, shoving him as hard as I could, but I had gone completely weak. Barely losing his balance, he struck me across the face. Hard. _

_I let the tears fall, I just wanted him to get out. Leave me alone. He kissed me on the cheek, telling me not to cry and that he loved me. Before proceeding to unbutton my jeans. And this time, I let him._

I sat up with a start, just the sound of students outside and my heavy, frantic breathing to be heard. My hand rested on my heart, trying to slow it down from the reoccurring nightmare of a past memory, one that haunted me almost constantly. That particular memory sat in a dark corner of my brain, locked in a box that was chained up with a cloak thrown over it so not even I could see it. But somehow, the box always seemed to unlock itself and the memory would seep into my thoughts once again.

I pushed the nightmare away and glanced at the clock. It was twelve-thirty and afternoon class would start soon, but I could think of better things to do, like stay in bed for the rest of the day and eat chocolate. I groaned, and caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror against the wall. I looked half-dead.

I hauled myself out of bed, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the same clothes as last night and quickly stripped them off. I wrapped a towel around myself and ran a brush through my tangled hair. I padded toward the bathroom. The dorm room was nearly empty since everyone was out at class so I had the whole bathroom to myself.

I turned on the shower, letting the hot water relax all the tensions in my muscles and almost relieve my pounding head ache. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. After about half an hour of relaxing in the steamy shower, I headed back to my room, checking 'round corners for any boys who wanted a show.

By the time I'd wearily dragged my uniform on, afternoon class had already started. Ah well, they'd just have to deal with me being late. My feet took me to the vending machine outside the main building and I took the soda with an aspirin for my head. I took a sip, which turned into a gulp. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was. I jumped as someone rapped on the vending machine next to me. I whipped around to see Johnny, leaning against the vending machine, his hand placed firmly above my head making me feel even smaller than I already was. _Oh shit_, I thought frantically. _Shit, shit, shit. _

There was an awkward silence as he gave me a long, hard look. "I have to admit, I was disappointed when you and your good friend Gary Smith ran off." Johnny said eyes scanning mine. "Especially without payin' what's owed." He growled. I stared up at him, my eyes wide. I opened my mouth to come up with some excuse but I couldn't think of any, luckily, Johnny spoke for me.

"Let me guess," He began. God he was intimidating. "It was all Gary's idea right?" His voice wasn't as angry and he'd seemed to have put the blame on Gary all by himself, without any help from me. I nodded slowly, feeling slightly guilty. But I was too scared of the elder boy to take my part of the blame. He let out a heavy sigh, whipping out a comb and re-perfecting his hair.

"Thought so." He said, watching the few students who hadn't made it to class yet. His chiselled jaw set as he thought probable violent thoughts about Gary. He turned back to me. "We're having a party on Friday, you and that weasel better bring me my money, or else."

I looked into his eyes, and I could see the threat behind them. I looked away quickly, at a distant prefect tackling a kid. I wasn't too keen on the idea of a party with the Greasers, especially with that crazy bitch Lola. But then again, a party was a party.

"Okay. See you there." I nodded, and brushed passed Johnny to head to class.

* * *

I walked into English fifteen minutes late, but the teacher didn't even notice. Probably because he seemed to be dealing with a serious hangover. _You and me both, brother. _I spotted the boy in the pink shirt sat at a desk and I immediately thought of Gary. I walked over to him, he was scribbling away at his English assignment before he looked up.

"Is anyone sat here?" I asked, smiling as sweetly as I could. The boy's head snapped up with surprise. He was baby-faced, with brown eyes and long lashes and extremely soft looking skin which made me jealous.

"N-no. You can sit here if you want." He spoke in a small voice, and quickly shuffled his papers to one side of the desk so there was room for me. I thanked him and sat down, taking a look at the assignment which was possibly the easiest thing I'd ever done. I was finished within minutes, and was genuinely shocked as I saw other students were still trying to figure it out.

I looked around, boredom setting in and out of the corner of my eye could see the boy looking at me. I turned to face him. "What's your name?" I asked, before he had the chance to look away quickly.I'd only heard him being called 'femme-boy' by Gary. What a jerk.

The boy smiled. "Pete. Pete Kowalski. You're the new girl from England, right?" I returned the smile.

"I'm Elle." I replied. "Can I ask you a question?" Pete looked wary of what I might say. Either I really was that intimidating or years of Gary's tormenting had taken its toll on poor Pete. I really did sympathise with him, Pete was like a shining toy for Gary to play with, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the brand new toy for him. My curiosity for Gary Smith and all his many enemies didn't cease though.

"Gary. You're…_friends_ with him?" I inquired. I gathered 'friends' probably wasn't the write word to use, as Petey looked at me like I'd asked him if he had a wife and kids.

"Gary?!" He spluttered. "No, no way! Gary's such a jerk, you should really avoid him at all costs." Pete shook his head and scribbled down a few more notes.

"So people keep telling me." I said, more to myself than Pete. "But I want to know why everyone hates him, I mean, what has he done?" I asked, resting my head on my hand and staring intently into Pete's eyes. Pete smiled.

"You want to know why everyone hates Gary? Have you got the rest of the week to hear all this?" Pete laughed and I joined him.

"It's really that bad?" I questioned, shock in my voice. I'd never known someone who had _this_ many people that disliked them. Pete nodded, joking aside.

"He's just a lot to handle. We _used _to be friends but…" Pete looked down, remembering some painful memory. I frowned, Poor Pete. He and Jimmy seemed like Gary's only friends but somehow Gary had fucked it up.

"All I know is he tried to 'take over the school'" I made air quotations since it was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard. To me, wanting to take over the school was stupid. Who would want all that stress? I couldn't see the reason behind it.

"Yeah, it's been a bit of an obsession of his, having ADD doesn't help him. That's why he's back. But I'd bet you anything it's to get back at Jimmy too, they literally despise each other." Pete said with sadness in his voice. With that, the bell rang and Pete and I stood up from our desks, collecting our things. Once we were out the classroom I caught up with him.

"We should hang out sometime, since you're the only sane person I've met here." I said laughing. It was true, it wasn't just Gary that was crazy, it was the whole school. Pete agreed, before a voice interrupted us.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest." Gary remarked, slinging an arm around Pete. I rolled my eyes at him, speak of the devil. Pete's eyes widened with fear at Gary's close proximity and tried to worm away, but Gary had a firm grip on him.

"What's the matter Petey? Am I interrupting?" Gary asked in a mocking tone. He chuckled at Pete's expression and stared at him right in the eye.

"Actually, yes you are." I replied, smiling. "It was quite rude actually, you should really wait until our conversation is over before you come strutting in." Gary laughed, eyes gleaming.

"Wow Petey," Gary said nudging Pete in the ribs. "Looks like we've found _another _girl with bigger balls than you." He chuckled. He stopped a moment, noticing something. His fingers brushed the 'head boy' badge that was pinned on Pete's sweater. Gary's eyes sparkled with envy. "How pretty." He commented, causing Pete to gulp loudly.

"Leave me alone Gary, we're not friends." He mumbled.

"Ouch! You're cold Petey, what happened? Let me guess, letting Jimmy take out his sexual frustration on you has finally taken its toll?" Gary clearly didn't give a fuck that him and Pete weren't friends, at least not on the surface.

"Shut up Gary! Jimmy and I never even did anything to you!" Pete wailed, still trying to scramble free from Gary. Gary abided and shoved Pete away.

"Actually you and Jimmy did do something to me, _especially_ you, you _Judas_." Gary fired at him. "Now piss off femme-boy and let the big boys talk for a while." Gary added, turning to face me. I frowned at the comment.

"That was uncalled for." I said as Pete scurried away, turning his head to make sure Gary wasn't lurking behind him. "You've scared that kid to death, you know?"

Gary chuckled, leaning against a locker. "I know. He's such a loser." I shook my head angrily.

"So I bet you're wondering where I've been." Gary said, grinning.

"No not really." I replied monotonously. Gary rolled his eyes, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Come on Elle! Where's your enthusiasm? It was you who came up with this fucking game in the first place." Gary reminded me. Ah yes, the game.

"Alright Gary, please, please tell me where you've been." I said, with fake enthusiasm.

"That's better. I don't know if you've noticed but we only have one more thing to check off our list. Arson." Gary's eyes gleamed. "My favourite." He added. One left already? Come to think of it we did manage to tick a lot of boxes on the first night. I shrugged.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked with uncertainty. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to involve a mental case in a game with fire. Gary grinned, flashing a box of matches in my direction.

"The gym's burnt down once," He said with a malicious grin. "It can burn down again." My eyes widened.

"You're going to burn down the _gym_?!" I think it was safe to say it definitely wasn't a good idea for Gary to play this game. But to my relief he shook his head.

"Just Mandy Wiles' locker, you've got to walk before you can run, right?" He laughed. "Anyway, she's got a free period right now." I stared at him blankly, causing him to roll his eyes. "Well come on then." He hurried, making a gesture with his hand to signal me to follow him, which I did. This would be interesting.

* * *

**Ugh I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and that it took ages to upload. But I felt like I needed to upload _something_, so this will have to do. The reason it's so late is because I have a load of exams right now which are taking up all my time:( But I'm not giving up on this story, and updates will be more frequent after this week I promise!**

**Anyway, soon we'll be seeing Mandy, BOO! And we'll disocver a bit more about Gary's past, YAY! Make sure to review and favourite and what not, love you x**


End file.
